D'après la théorie de la pomme de terre
by Jyanadavega
Summary: Drabbles issues du Drabble Chaud Show : toutes sortes de couples ou de friendship. #21 Moblit a trouvé sa maison #22 Rico se pose des questions #23 Grisha a trop lu #24 Rod est un idiot #25 Levi, Erwin et leurs tabous #26 Dot et la boisson #27 Jean est trop sensible #28 Uri est trop parfait # 29 Kuchel sait tout
1. Chapter 1

**Alors voilà après Neechu et Griseldis, c'est à moi de présenter mes drabbles du drabble chaud show :)**

 **Et n'oubliez pas si vous aimez Erwin de venir faire un tour sur notre forum ;)**

* * *

 **Lame**

D'aussi loin qu'il s'en souvienne Reiner avait toujours été amoureux de Berthold. Sa gentillesse et sa maladresse l'avait séduit avant même qu'il n'ait l'âge de comprendre ce que signifiait aimer. Alors quand il avait appris que son ami serait celui qui ouvrirait la conquête du mur, la lame qui perforerait les défenses de leur ennemi, le jeune homme avait su. Berthold était fin, puissant et précis mais il n'était pas invincible. Si on savait où frapper on pouvait facilement le détruire et ça jamais il ne l'accepterait. C'est pourquoi aussi longtemps que Berthold serait la lame, Reiner serait son bouclier.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thème : Hystérie**

Autour de toi tout le monde s'agite. Les gens fuient en criant et en entraînant leurs enfants avec eux. Sur leur visage, on peut lire la terreur.

C'est compréhensible, bientôt des titans vont arriver et tout détruire.

Pourtant toi tu ne bouges pas, tu ne dis rien et ton visage n'exprime rien. Dans cette folie collective, tu es le seul sain. Ou bien le seul fou.

Une enfant se cogne à toi, une dame renverse son panier, un homme te crie dessus. Pourtant tu ne bouges pas.

Dans quelques minutes, tu vas mourir. Dans quelques minutes, tu le rejoindras.

Levi.

* * *

je supposes que je l'ai écrit en ayant un tête un eruri néanmoins vous pouvez imaginez que c'est quelqu'un d'autre qu'Erwin.


	3. Chapter 3

**Thème : Voler**

Erwin ne ressemblait en rien aux voleurs que Levi avait l'habitude de croiser dans les bas-fonds. Il était trop grand, trop musclé, trop blond : pas assez discret ! De plus, il n'avait jamais connu la faim et n'était pas non plus du genre à s'abreuver du frisson de l'interdit.

Non vraiment, Erwin n'avait rien du voleur lambda.

C'était peut-être pour ça qu'il avait réussi la plus grande des prouesses en matière de vol, celle que personne avant lui n'avait accompli avec succès : il avait volé le cœur de Levi Ackermann.

Et Levi ne lui en voulait même pas.


	4. Chapter 4

**Thème : Amour heureux**

Ymir ne croyait pas aux Happy End. Elle avait toujours su qu'aucun prince ne viendrait jamais la sauver pour qu'après ils se marient et aient beaucoup d'enfants.

Puis, elle avait rencontré Christa et les contes avaient pris un autre sens. Peut-être qu'elle n'aurait jamais de prince, mais elle avait trouvé la princesse et rien ne l'empêchaient d'en devenir un. Même si pour les enfant ça allaient être un peu compliqué…

C'est pourquoi même si leur histoire ressemblait plus à celle de Roméo et Juliette que celle de Blanche-Neige, elle ferait tout pour lui offrir la plus belle des histoires d'amour.


	5. Chapter 5

**Thème : Peste**

Levi tapa dans l'armoire de toutes ses forces et de toute sa rage. Le bois se fendit dans un bruit sourd et son bras rentra à l'intérieur du meuble. Aussitôt il le ressortit pour donner un nouveau coup. Puis encore un autre.

Hanji attiré par son boucan se pointa à ce moment. Dans son regard, se lisait une immense tristesse mais également un peu de pitié.

« Te blesser ne le fera pas revenir.

\- Ta gueule ! On a survécu aux Titans, on a survécu aux intrigues politiques ! On aurait été heureux ensemble! Mais non. Putain de maladie !»


	6. Chapter 6

**Thème : Bête**

La première fois qu'il lui avait pris la main, ils avaient cinq ans. La première fois qu'ils s'étaient promis de ne jamais se quitter, ils avaient dix ans. La première fois qu'ils s'étaient embrassés, ils avaient quinze ans. Et Reiner s'en souvenait comme si c'était hier.

« Je ne te comprend pas Reiner. Je suis un monstre ! Je suis celui qui a déchaîné les titans sur eux et qui ait détruit leur famille !

\- Berthold tu n'es une bête que pour ceux qui ne te connaissent pas. Je te connais et je veux être ta Belle. Je t'aime. »


	7. Chapter 7

**Thème : Dire**

Il suffit de bouger la langue et d'ouvrir la bouche. C'est simplement un geste mécanique qu'Erwin a fait des millions de fois. Après tout il passe sa vie à donner des ordres ou à parler de ses plans ! Pourtant cette fois c'est différent, cette fois il n'y arrive pas, aucun son ne sort de sa bouche. C'est comme si le regard de Levi avait anihilé les capacités de ses cordes vocales. Ce qui est faux bien sûr et Erwin se sent pitoyable.

Ah il est beau le sauveur de l'humanité ! Tuer il sait mais prononcer trois mots impossible.


	8. Chapter 8

**Thème : Evidence**

Connie était quelqu'un qu'on pouvait aisément qualifier de bavard et la plupart de ses coéquipiers avouaient être parfois lassé de son babillage. Cependant le jour où Jean revint de sa visite de la ville avec les larmes aux yeux, le jeune homme ne dit rien : il se contenta de le serrer fort contre lui. Beaucoup plus tard, son ami lui demanda comment il avait su et Connie se demanda si Jean parlait de ses sentiments pour Marco ou bien de sa macabre trouvaille. Mais de toute manière, dans les deux cas la réponse était la même : c'était évident.


	9. Chapter 9

**Thème : Fleur**

On t'avait jamais offert de fleur avant et tu savais pas bien comment tu pouvais le remercier alors tu avais simplement sourit. Il avait sourit en retour et avait promis de passer te voir dès son retour. Tu t'étais mis au travail dès qu'il avait quitté la boutique. Pendant des semaines, tu t'étais privée de sommeil par peur de ne pas avoir fini à temps. Puis, enfin ce fut terminé, le motif de la tapisserie étant en tout point semblable au cadeau qu'il t'avait offert. Cependant il ne revint pas ce jour-là. Ni le jour suivant. Ni le jour d'après.


	10. Chapter 10

**Thème : Main**

C'est le froid qui a réveillé Jean. Le froid sur son front, sur son bras, sur son torse. Alors il ouvre les yeux et découvre une main. Une main reliée à un bras et ce bras est relié à Armin. Son ami le regarde avec inquiétude.

« Tu as fais un cauchemar, dit simplement le blond avant de murmurer. Mais je suis là, rendors –toi »

Jean le regarde à nouveau puis sent une main se glisser dans la sienne. Il ne la lâchera pas. Jean a perdu Marco, Armin peut-être Annie. Un peu de chaleur c'est mieux que rien.


	11. Chapter 11

**Thème : Nerf**

C'était bien plus qu'il ne pourrait jamais en supporter. Il avait besoin de calme pour réfléchir, c'était pourquoi il s'était isolé.

Cependant cet idiot n'avait pas compris et l'avait suivi.

Et donc, depuis une heure il bougeait partout tandis qu'Erwin tentait vainement de se concentrer sur ses dossiers. Déjà que l'économie de l'armée ne l'avait jamais vraiment passionné…

Non mais il ne l'écoutait pas en plus ! Sincèrement si cet abruti n'arrivait pas à tenir en place malgré tous ses avertissements, il ne répondait plus de ces actes.

Enfin Hanji le remercierait certainement de l'avoir débarrasser de ce chat débile.


	12. Chapter 12

**Thème : Option**

Erwin soupira se demandant comment il avait pu se mettre dans des ennuis aussi énormes…

Plus jamais il ne resterait boire avec Pixis, plus jamais ! Comme ça plus de bouteille renversée et de dilemme ridicule.

S'il ouvrait à droite, Levi le démonterait littéralement pour avoir utilisé un de ses T-shirt pour laver le sol.

S'il ouvrait à gauche, Hanji le persécuterait pendant des semaines parce qu'il avait renversé le sang qu'elle avait précieusement recueilli sur ses cobayes.

Le blond souffla un coup et choisi la dernière option.

Il sauta par la fenêtre pour tomber dans une botte de foin


	13. Chapter 13

**Thème : Piste**

Connie sait qu'il va mourir. Il le sent du plus profond de son être, parce que sincèrement il y a que les surhumains qui peuvent survivre à ça.

Les surhumains ou les fous en fait se corrige-t-il alors qu'Eren le dépasse pour rejoindre Mikasa.

Puis, enfin c'est terminé et le jeune homme se laisse littéralement tomber sur le sable chaud en soupirant de bonheur sous le regard amusé de Jean.

« Connie ! Est-ce que je vous ai demandé de vous arrêter ! crie alors le sadique Levi. Pour la peine vous allez me faire un autre tour ! »


	14. Chapter 14

**Thème : Querelle**

Armin était habituellement quelqu'un de calme. Seulement il était assez compliqué de rester de marbre quand vous tentiez de vous concentrez pour lire un manuscrit de la plus haute importance et qu'à côtés alors que les deux idiots qui vous servaient de meilleur et de petit ami étaient en train de se disputer pour un sujet ridicule tout en se lançant des bouquins à la figure.

Sa limite fut franchie lorsqu'il se prit l'Histoire et la fondation du Bataillon d'exploration sur la tête et il se leva avec violence pour attraper les deux imbéciles et les mettre à la porte.


	15. Chapter 15

**Thème : Rare**

« Dîtes-moi Commandant, d'après les ordres on doit se concentrer sur les mutants rares c'est ça ?

\- Oui Hanji.

\- Alors est-ce que vous pouvez m'expliquer de quoi on parle ? Parce qu'il n'y a pas de titans rares.

\- Ils parlent des déviants je pense, répondit Erwin.

\- Donc Eren, le colossal, le cuirassé, la femme, le gorille, le roi…

\- Oui.

\- Et quelque chose de rare ce n'est pas quelque chose qui n'existe qu'en petite quantité ?

\- Si.

\- Bien ce que je pensais, donc nos dirigeants ne sont pas seulement bêtes mais aussi illettrés»


	16. Chapter 16

**Thème : Sel**

« Donc tu dis que l'eau de la mer est salé ?

\- Oui Sasha, répondit Armin ravi de voir que son amie avait prêté attention à ses explications. D'ailleurs c'est pour ça qu'avant les marins pouvaient mourir de soif en mer alors qu'il y avait de l'eau partout autour. L'eau de mer ne désaltère pas mais elle attise ta soif…

\- Mais alors ça veut dire qu'il suffit de plonger une casserole dans le mer avant de mettre les patates ! C'est extraordinaire ! Un véritable gain de temps ! Il faut absolument qu'on y aille le plus rapidement possible. »


	17. Chapter 17

**Thème : Tête**

Levi et Mikasa étaient les mains : plus agiles, ils frappaient avec une précision redoutable.

Connie, Sasha et la plupart des autres soldats étaient les jambes : c'étaient eux qui permettaient au bataillon d'avancer.

Eren était le rein, pas franchement utile mais à ne surtout pas perdre.

Armin était la moëlle épinière, relais nécessaire pour donner les ordres ou prendre des décisions quand la communication avec la tête était coupée.

Hanji, elle était le foie ou le pancréas qui transformaient les informations et les découvertes pour la meilleure des utilisations.

Erwin était évidemment la tête

Et Jean était le cœur!

* * *

En fait j'ai plus fait "corps" que "tête" mais bon.

Et sinon pour le rein, je sais bien que c'est un organe qui sert à quelque chose. mais on en a 2 et on peut vivre tout à fait correctement qu'avec 1 : comme Eren qui est utile la moitié du temps (quand il est en Titan) mais qu'on peut pas perdre complètement non plus.


	18. Chapter 18

**Thème : Whisky**

Connie regardait avec attention le dégoût manifeste de Jean quand le jeune homme posait ses yeux sur la bouteille de Whisky gracieusement offerte par la garnison.

« Tu n'aimes plus ça ? finit-il par demander.

\- Je ne sais plus si j'ai aimé un jour, lui répondit l'autre les yeux baissés.

\- Pourtant…

\- Désolé, je vais dormir »

Et sans rien rajouter Jean quitta son camarade pour aller se coucher, les larmes aux yeux. La dernière fois qu'il s'était soûlé, Marco venait de mourir.

L'alcool ne lui avait pas rendu son ami.

Et au matin, Jean avait encore mal.


	19. Chapter 19

**Lancer de dés**

Si Armin partageait un certain nombre des traits de caractères d'Erwin Smith, il n'en demeurait pas moins qu'il restait une personne différente.

Jean, le premier à faire le parallèle, fut également celui qui découvrit avant tous la plus grande différence entre les deux blonds : la passion d'Armin pour les jeux de hasard !

En effet, un soir le brun avait eu le malheur de s'arrêter pour lui dire bonne nuit et il avait finalement été retenu pendant des heures car son ami souhaitait absolument refaire une nouvelle partie de dés. Ils n'avaient terminé que lorsque Jean avait été ruiné.


	20. Chapter 20

**Xyloglotte**

« Je t'assure que tout va bien Levi, je n'ai plus mal et dans quelques jours je serais aussi à l'aise qu'avant !

\- Avec un bras en moins ? Tu t'entends parler Erwin ?!

\- Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter.

\- Je m'inquiète pourtant et je te promets que c'est la dernière fois que tu me mens comme ça. Je ne suis pas idiot !

\- Je sais.

\- Alors ne fait pas ton politicien, pas avec moi. Je peux recevoir la vérité, j'ai la force nécessaire pour. Et quoi qu'il en soit je continuerais à me battre. »


	21. Chapter 21

_15 ans après les avoir écrit, voilà la suite des drabbles écrit lors du drabble chaud et que je n'avais pas encore publié parce que... j'avais la flemme ._. Voilà voilà. J'espère que vous apprécierez quand même._

* * *

 **Thème : Y es-tu?**

Quand il était un petit garçon Moblit aimait beaucoup jouer à cache-cache. Il trouvait toujours la meilleure cachette et était presque toujours le dernier à être trouvé.

Plus grand, alors que l'horreur de la vie lui était revenu en pleine face, il avait arrêté de jouer, arrêté de se cacher.

Puis, il avait rencontré Hanji et l'enfant en lui s'était réveillé. Et cet enfant rêvait d'une seule cachette.

Si on devait lui demander à quel endroit il voulait se trouver, Moblit n'avait qu'une seule réponse : il souhaitait se blottir au fond du cœur d'Hanji pour ne jamais en partir.


	22. Chapter 22

**Thème : Doutes**

Dot Pixis est peut-être un excellent général et un stratège hors pair mais c'est surtout un poivrot. Du moins, c'est ce que pense Rico.

Il est vrai qu'elle ne l'a rarement vu sans bouteille à la main ce qui, il faut l'avouer,n'est pas une image très flatteuse.

Elle ne s'est jamais demandé pourquoi il était comme ça. Ou plutôt, elle n'a jamais voulu pousser sa réflexion très loin. Elle se dit que c'est à cause de ses nombreuses visites aux différents notables et à tous les pots de vins offerts.

C'est ce qu'elle veut croire.

Mais quelques fois, elle doute.


	23. Chapter 23

Thème : Alea jacta est

Grisha avait beaucoup lu, principalement des livres de médecine bien sûr mais pas seulement. Parmi les trésors qu'il avait récolté en échange de soins, il y avait de très vieux livres d'histoire.

L'un d'eux parlait d'un romain qui se prénommait Jules César et qui avait un jour traversé le Rubicond.

Le docteur se sentait comme lui alors qu'il transformait son fils pour le laisser le manger ensuite. De grande responsabilités allaient désormais peser sur les frêles épaules de son petit garçon et rien n'indiquait qu'il était assez fort. Néanmoins, Grisha se devait de tenter le pari, quelques soient les risques.


	24. Chapter 24

**Bêtise**

Kenny ne comprend pas pourquoi Uri a laissé Rod en vie. Cet idiot est le pire ennemi de son rêve.

Il ne cesse, par ses bêtises, de contrarier les autres et de menacer le monde de paix et de justice dont rêvait son frère. Certes, Kenny est bien placé pour savoir que cela n'était qu'une jolie utopie.

Cela ne l'empêche pas de rager.

Mais au fond, s'il doit être honnête avec lui-même, la colère n'est pas le principal sentiment que le roi lui inspirait.

Non.

Ce qu'il ressentait quand il était avec lui, c'était surtout et essentiellement de la pitié.


	25. Chapter 25

**Thème : Mère**

Il y avait certaines choses qu'il ne fallait pas évoquer avec Levi.

Erwin savait qu'il n'avait pas intérêt à lui parler de littérature. Le jeune homme n'avait appris à lire que sur le tard et, bien qu'il ne l'avouerait jamais, en ressentait un certain complexe d'infériorité.

Il était également exclu de parler de ce qu'il y avait entre eux. Erwin avait bien tenté une ou deux fois de mettre le sujet sur le tapis mais le monologue sur les produits d'entretien qui avaient suivis l'avait rapidement dissuadé.

Cependant ni la littérature ni leur relation n'était aussi tabou que Kuchel Ackerman.


	26. Chapter 26

**Thème : Zut !**

Marcher à pas de loup, pousser doucement la porte qui avait préalablement été huilé et enfin parcourir les couloirs sans allumer la lumière car on les connaissait par cœur…

Le plan était parfait. Et pour le moment tout se déroulait à la perfection. Plus que quelques pas et il arriverait enfin à destination.

La lumière s'alluma.

Dot avait une bouteille à la main, et Anka le dévisageait d'un air ennuyé.

« Commandant, puis-je savoir ce que vous faîtes ici sans protection à une heure pareille ? »

Son supérieur soupira, reposa le vin et retourna docilement se coucher.

Encore raté !


	27. Chapter 27

**Thème : Papillon**

Le souffle d'Armin contre le cou de Jean était comme un papillon curieux qui serait venu se poser sur le jeune homme. C'était à la fois agréable et gênant et il ne fallut pas longtemps pour que des rougeurs apparaissent sur les joues du jeune Kirchstein. S'il avait su, il n'aurait certainement pas accepté cette mission.

Néanmoins, pour son plus grand malheur, personne ne l'avait prévenu que la cache était étroite et que son corps ne serait qu'à quelques centimètres de celui du blond.

En silence, le jeune homme pria pour qu'une certaine partie de son anatomie ne se réveille pas


	28. Chapter 28

**Thème : Péché**

Kenny ne croyait pas en Dieu. Sa vie était une suite de malheurs sans fin et il savait que s'il était encore vivant c'était uniquement parce qu'il était prêt à tout pour cela même à pécher. De toute manière, il ne concevait pas que quelqu'un puisse exister sans jamais pratiquer un seul mauvais acte.

Puis, il rencontra Uri et toutes ses certitudes s'effondrèrent comme un château de carte. Uri Reiss était la vivante incarnation de la pureté. Et aussi l'unique chose au monde que Kenny désirait vraiment tout en ne supportant pas l'idée de seulement poser sa main sur lui.


	29. Chapter 29

**Thème : Dans le placard**

" Kenny tu penses le dire aux parents ?

\- De quoi ?

\- Ta sexualité.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ma sexualité Kuchel ?

\- Eh bien, tu n'es pas exactement hétérosexuel, déclara doucement la jeune fille.

\- … où est-ce que tu es allée chercher ça ?!

\- Je t'ai vu avec ce gars.

\- Parce que maintenant j'ai plus le droit de traîner avec un de mes potes ?

\- C'était pas un de tes potes mais un noble. Un putain de noble !

\- Uri n'est pas….

\- Peut-être mais toi tu es gay. Et amoureux. »


End file.
